People interact with computer applications through user interfaces. While audio, tactile, and similar forms of user interfaces are available, visual user interfaces through a display device are the most common form of user interface. With the development of faster and smaller electronics for computing devices, smaller size devices such as handheld computers, smart phones, tablet devices, and comparable devices have become common. Such devices execute a wide variety of applications ranging from communication applications to complicated analysis tools. Many such applications render visual effects through a display and enable users to provide input associated with the applications' operations.
Modern platforms present data in textual form which is seldom combined with visual representations. In contemporary solutions data is usually presented to users in tables. Users select or define parameters for visualization of the presented data manually. Although, some portions of the data visualization are automated, such as ready-made charts, common data visualizations start with a user interaction. Subsequent data visualizations involve multiple user interactions with the data. Expansion of data analysis in the work place and personal lives necessitate elimination of manual user interactions while generating and updating data visualization for efficient utilization of data analysis.
Manipulation of visualized data is a source of additional difficulties associated with data visualization. In contemporary solutions, manual steps are needed in selecting visualization parameters (scale, axes, increments, style, etc.), range of data, and others. The manual aspects make data visualization counter-productive and counter-intuitive within the touch and/or gesture based intuitive and automated interaction environment of modern and future computing technologies.